Tainted
by PyroZiggy
Summary: Twins Roxas and Sora have always loved each other. But things are beginning to change as they get accustomed to their new house, new school, and new life. Rate M for lemons.
1. Prolouge: Of New Beginings

The Blond sighed, nervously fidgeting again. How could he sleep with a cute brunette laying right next to him? His chest breathed in deeply, moving up and down in a steady motion, snoring slightly. Roxas lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, one of his knees up in a small angle. He and his brother had just moved into the small house in twilight town with their parents, and they had yet to get Sora his own bed. The blond sighed, again. The past few nights had been hell. He hated sleeping with Sora, all he could do was stare at him while he slept, his small lips parted slightly, and his soft skin illuminated from the light coming from their bedroom window. Throughout the night all he could think of was feeling the cute brunette, breathing in his intoxicating smell. He wanted so badly to touch him, to hold him, kiss him...make him moan.

Roxas shuck his head pushing those thoughts away. His closed his eyes, feeling the soft breeze on his bare chest. This would be the third night in a row he would be sleep reprieved. He heard a small whimper, and opened his eyes to see the brunette's face now facing his own. He felt his heart skip a beat, as he stared into the image of beauty. He repositioned himself, laying on his side, mirroring the other boy's position.

He'd always hated Sora. He hated how he was so friendly. He hated how he was so beautiful. He hated how everyone loved to be around him. And yet, he could never stay mad at him. Whenever his cute twin was upset, he dropped what he was doing to cheer him up. If he ever cried, he was there with a tissue. If he was sick, he made him some soup. Sora wasn't just his brother, but his best friend. They told each other every thing, their secrets, their desires. Just the thought of losing that relationship with his brother, made the blond's blue eyes well up with tears, and Roxas never cried.

He watched the brunette with lust filled eyes, placing a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. The skin was so smooth and flawless. Maybe just one kiss, just one. The one he had longed for for years. He scooted closer to the sleeping boy, trying to push his sleeping body near to him. He laid his head right next to Sora's, lifting his small face upwards towards his own. He knew he would have to hurry, Sora was a very light sleeper. Roxas leaned his forehead against the small brunettes. He felt the small boy's breath hit his cheek. He moved closer, intertwining his legs with Sora's. He pressed his chest against his brother's clothed one. He felt his heart rate increase extremely. It sounded so loud, he hoped it wouldn't wake the sleeping brunette. He had never been this close to his own brother before. It was almost overwhelming.

It became hard to breath, as his own breath became audible. He wrapped his arms around the small boy's body, pressing him against himself. The Sora murmured a little, snuggling into the blond's chest. Roxas felt his face burning, as he noticed just how hard this whole ordeal was making him. How did Sora do this to him? He hadn't even kissed him yet, and he already felt like his pants were about to burst. He barried his face into the mass of spiky, brown hair. He inhaled his addictive scent, a mixture of chocolate shampoo, and Sora's natural undefinable smell. He shuddered, momentarily closing his clear blue eyes. He held the brunette tightly, his hand gripping the brunette's shirt. He had longed for him ever since he was 13. He was the first person her had ever had any physical attraction for.

The blond cupped the small boys chin, lifting it up towards his own. He leaned down to the beautiful brunette, their lips less than an inch away. A million thoughts rushed through Roxas's mind at once: Was this right? What if he woke up? He pushed all thought from his mind momentarily clicking off the logical part of his brain. This was all that mattered now. He quickly leaned down, and kissed him. It was frantic and only lasted a second. Roxas opened his eyes as he pulled away, examining the boy, as if expecting some kind of reaction. He immediately slammed his lips against Sora's, griping his hair with a hand. It felt amazing, he never wanted it to end. He wanted to believe that Sora was kissing him back, that he wanted him as well. He slowly, sensually, reached a hand up the sleeping boy's shirt, feeling his delicate skin, pulling him closer. He heard a small whimper from the sleeping boy, and felt him self get even more excited. He wanted more of him, he wanted him to respond.

He pulled away to catch his breath, then slamming his lips back on the brunette's. He slipped his tongue between the soft lips, exploring inside.

"R-Roxas?!" A muffled voice came from the small brunette. In his hazy state of mind, the blond thought it was his imagination.

"R-Roxas stop!" the blond opened his eyes in time to see a confused brunette push him away. He'd completely forgotten about the possibility of Sora waking up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The brunette sat up on the bed. Staring at Roxas with piercing eyes.

"I-I..." The blond was lost for words. This was not what he had wanted, he didn't know what to do.

"Roxas, I mean -I..." Sora looked around the room in confusion.

"Sora," the blond sighed "I'm sorry, I just -I don't know." He leaned against the wall, supporting him self. He couldn't look at his brother's face. He felt so ashamed. This was it, Sora would never talk to him again. Looked down at his knees, his bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Roxas..." the brunette said sadly trailing off there was an awkward blond could feel his heart pounding, only this time an eerie feeling feel over him.

Suddenly the blond felt a warm hand on his cheeck. He quickly looked up to see Sora. When had he gotten so close to him? He felt the boy's thumb caress his cheeck, spreading a blush over the blond's face. Suddenly, Sora quickly pressed his lips against the blond's, softly. Roxas's eyes went wide in shock. He slowly shut his eyes, and pressed back, reaching a hand around the brunette's neck. The kiss lasted several second's before Sora pulled away and rested his head on his brother's chest. Roxas smiled, gently messing with the dark brown mass of hair with his hand. After awhile, they drifted to sleep.

That was the night they realized they loved each other.


	2. Chapter 1: School Days

5 Months Later

"Come on Roxy!" A cute brunette yelled several feet ahead of the blond, waving to him. Roxas sighed, feeling the heavy weight of his back bag on his shoulders. His blond, spiky hair slightly covering his clear, blue eyes. He rested a hand in his uniform, navy blue slacks's pocket, feeling the soft breeze brush against his cheeck, a few strands of hair falling out of place. Any other day he would have enjoyed himself, and smiled, taking in the sweet spring weather. But today was Monday. He hated Mondays.

"MOVE YOUR ASS!!" Sora yelled, stomping his feet in a cute pout. A small smile creeped across the blond's soft lips. He could never resist his twin's charm.

"ROOXXXYYY-"

"I'M COMING!!" Roxas yelled irritated, there was a fine line between cute and annoying. He slightly picked up his past towards the bubbly brunette. A bright smile could be seen on the small boy's face. Honestly he didn't understand what Sora was so excited about, it was just school.

They had been living in Twilight Town for several months now. Going into school in the middle of the year, it was hard to make friends, or at least for Roxas. Sora's bouncy personality made him immediately produce a large mass of adoring followers, while Roxas preferred to remain in shadows. It did make him jealous sometimes, but he had become used to it. It was always that way. Everyone loved Sora, he was just such a nice guy. But no matter how many friends Sora had, they were still each others closest friend overall, and more...at times. And besides, Roxas still had Hayner.

The blond reached the small male, walking besides him in silence.

"It's just school you know, you don't have to be such a drama queen." Sora rolled his eyes, after examining Roxas's usuall pissed off Monday expression.

"Oh no it's not a big deal at all, just 7 hours of hell on earth, the flames of forced public learning, suffocating your individuality, not bad at all." his words dripped in sarcasm. Sora giggled slightly, he loved him so much, even when he was a brunette looked around, realizing that there wasn't anyone walking around yet, it was still only 5:30. He smiled evilly, perfect. He ran in front of the blond, blocking his way.

"Sora come one," he sighed "We're gonna be late."

"We've got time..." He warped his arms around the boys neck, grinning seductively giggling.

"Sora." Roxas groaned, irritated, a small blush sneaking onto his cheeks.

The bouncy brunette garbed the blonds hand, and rushed off guiding him to a near by ally. He pushed him to the wall, letting their book bags fall to the ground. It was dark, and smelled bad since they were about 20 feet away from a dumpster. Roxas looked around, absorbing the sudden change in scenery. He didn't take note of the other boy's actions until he gasped, feeling a soft pair of lips kissing his neck.

"Nng, S-sora..." He moved his neck to the side, giving the brunette more access to the flawless skin. A thick blush began covering the blond's cute face. His eyes half shut, concentrating on the hot feel of wet lips caressing his skin. He felt the brunette's chest press against his own as he continued to leave trails of kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling between breaths. Sora smirked, he loved the rare chances of dominance he got with Roxas. It made him understand why Roxas liked it so much. His hand sensual rubbed softly up and down the blond's button up collared shirt, earning a small whimper from the blond. Slowly, he began unbuttoning it, revealing the soft tanned skin underneath. The blonds, breath became more audible as he gripped Sora's shirt, pulling him closer. He cupped Sora's chin, bring it up to his own. The brunette's blush mirrored the blond's, his eyes clouded by lust. Slowly he pressed his lips on the brunettes, placing a hand on his neck. He weaved his hands through his soft hair, taking in the his wonderful scent he loved to much. Sora placed his hands on the blond's shoulders, reaching up to meet the kiss. It lasted several seconds before they pulled back for breath, however quickly started another. Roxas slipped his tongue through the pair of small lips, and was welcomed eagerly by the brunette. They fought for dominance, only stoping to breath. It became faster, hotter, as they pressed themselves against each other, they're hands roaming all over. Roxas, stooped, hocking his leg around the burnette's. Sora gasped in surprised when he was slammed up against the concrete wall, Roxas repositioning himself on top of the brunette. He pinned his arms aboved Sora's head, smirking evilly.

"It's. time. to. go." Roxas made an effort to put emphasis on every word. He smiled, leaning in and peaking the brunette sweetly on the cheeck.

"Awwwww" the brunette whined. "Just a little bit more, mmk?" he leaned forward kissing Roxas on the lips softly. The blond obliged, finishing the short kiss, but when Sora leaned in for another he pushed his head back to the wall, to fingers on the small boys lips.

"No, time to go. We can't be late again." He let go of Sora's other hand and began fixing his shirt. The brunette sighed, but began doing the same. Roxas bent down, throwing his backpack around one arm, letting the other half dangle. He turned to see Sora pouting, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Sora..." Roxas groaned. "Tell you what, how 'bout I race you there?" He smiled when he saw the boy's face light up in excitement. Sora loved to run, and often begged the blond to run with him.

"Yea!!" He quickly picked up his book bag, running over and glomping the blond, almost causing Roxas to fall to the ground.

"Ok, ok. On 3 alright?" The blond said smiling. Sora nodded, his huge grin turning in to a look of determination. Sora also always won.

"Ok. One, two..." The blond sprinted out of the alley, leaving a confused brunette behind.

"Hey!" Sora began running as well. "Cheater!"

Roxas laughed, they ran together all the 2 miles to school laughing all the way.

In the end, Sora still won.

******

_uggg_... the blond mentally groaned. Why did he even have to learn math?

A few golden strands of hair fell from their place as Roxas leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. Sapphire eyes briefly gazed across the room, noticing several students actually falling asleep in their seats. The only sound that could be heard was the mindless babble of a brainless teacher, rambling on about some complected math problem. It was obvious the class had stopped trying long ago. The boy sighed slightly, as he gazed lazily out the window beside him, watching some birds eloquently flutter off into the distance...luck bastards. Only Mr. Almasy could possibly make that which is math any more insufferably boring than it already was. Roxas absentmindedly picked at his face as he felt himself blocking out the teacher's droning, covering himself in his own thoughts of boredom.

_Ok let's see...raman, shoes, naked Sora...no! Let's try this again...um playboy, skateboards, music, naked Sora, no!_ Dammit! the blond mentally kicked himself, his checks brushed with a light shade of pink. Plus, he didn't think having fantasies about the sexy brunette would really do anything for him with Mr. Almasy rambling in the background. Usually, Roxas at least made some sort of effort to pay attention. Aireth and Cloud were complete assholoes when it came to school, getting lower than a B on anything was unacceptable. He'd hoped they'd realize just how little he cared about collage and all that jazz, but seeing how brilliant Sora had turned out, he supposed they expected him to follow suit. It pissed him off on occasion, having a twin brother a shoein' for a scholarship to Julliard. But no way in hell would he ever be willing to do all the things Sora had to do be able to even be thought of qualifying. Sucking up to teachers, getting straight A's, playing over 5 instruments well, and never saying anything near a bad word on school grounds just scraped the surface off all he went through to get there. And yet, Roxas loved him even for for his creative side, and was always there to listen to his poems. (Even the bad ones...)

But his school day boredom was almost over with only 17 minutes left in the day, and then the night was his. He'd hardly been able to retain himself all day, as time seemed to slow down. Aireth and Cloud were going out for a romantic evening, meaning the twins would be left unsupervised for a whole 4 hours. Roxas smiled devilishly, he loved being 17, not needing parental supervision. He nervously, looked a the clock on the wall.

Damn! 16 minutes! he felt his lips subconsciously form a pout, and quickly returned to his normal, emotionless expression. He looked around the room, noticing that everyone's open math book was on a different than his, and their math teacher was writing some foreign equation on the board. He sighed.

_Oh fuck this._ he gave up any effort he had been giving before to pay attention, and let his mind imagine the events that would take place that night...

_"Nng..Roxas!" Roxas sat straddling over a half naked Sora on their bed. He smirked as he leaned over the brunette, gently biting his neck._

_"What is it Sora?" He seductively whispered into the brunette's ear._

_"Nng...Roxas, I want you..." a deep crimson covered his soft cheeks, as he whimpered._

_"What? I can't hear you Sora, you'll need to speak louder..." Roxas kissed his checks as he slowly slid a hand into Sora's boxers, gently stroking his thighs. He could hear his breath hitch as he moving closer and closer to his member, caressing his skin._

_"R-roxas!" Sora moaned when the blond finally grasped him and began to stroke painfully slow. The brunette tried desperately to speed things up, rolling his hips into his hand, and groaned when his efforts were stopped by Roxas's hand pinning his waist to the bed sheets._

_"Oh no, your not getting off that easy," he giggled. "If you want it your gonna have to beg." Sora softly moaned as the cynical blond squeezed tighter._

_"Roxas! I-I-" "You what Sora?" he began to slightly pick up speed._

_"I-_

"Roxas!"

"Wha?!" Roxas slightly jumped in his seat as he was yanked out of his thoughts by the teachers standing in front of him.

"What's the answer?" He drew out his words, speaking as his he was speaking to someone mentally challenged. Roxas scowled, seriously that guy had something against him.

"Um..." he resorted to every students last defense: looking as dumbfounded as possible hoping the teacher would simply sigh, give up, and ask someone else. However, Siefer Almasy, being the douche he was, stood exactly were he had been before, with a smart ass smirk spread across his face. After 10 or so awkward seconds, Roxas had to give up.

"I-I don't know..." he meekly said. He felt his face burning as he realized everyone in the room was staring at him. Roxas hated being made to look like a fool, especial by a prick like Mr. Almasy.

"Well then" the teacher-from-hell grinned "I suppose you'll just have to stay after class until you do." And with that, he moved on to talking about what the homework assignment was.

As the rest of the class began frantically writing notes, Roxas sat mind in shock, pissed out of his mind. Time after school ment less time at home, and less time at home ment less of his precious time with Sora. He mentally cursed the teacher, himself, and life in general. The worst part about it was, he couldn't just not show up, or be a smart ass to Siefer. Even though he himself didn't give a shit about college, he needed to get an academic scholarship so he could get into a good school in new york. Not that he loved new york or anything, but that's where Sora was headed, so so was he. Even if that ment working his ass off senior year. Truth be told the cute brunette melted the blond on a daily bases.

The bell rang, and students raced out the classroom door, ignoring the words the teacher was now yelling at them. Roxas quickly picked up his things, and slumped over Siefer's desk. He mentally groaned and put on his best, innocent voice he could muster.

"Um Mr. Almasy, may I please go get my things?" he hoped his hatred for Siefer didn't shine through, he hated acting like this.

"Yes, but then come right back." Roxas nodded his head slightly and ran out of the classroom. He sighed and began shoving his way through students to reach his locker, only to find Hayner already waiting for him.

"Hey smart ass, what's wrong with you?" Roxas figured he must have looked pretty pissed off.

"Nothing" he mumbled as he started his combination "I just gotta stay late, tell Sora for me, OK?" he angrily shoved some books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he shut the locker again, he could see Hayner laughing.

"It was cause of Siefer, wasn't it. Man he hates you!"

"Just tell Sora, ok?" Roxas wasn't in the mood for Hayner's "friendly support."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Hayner disappeared amongst the rest off the teenagers rushing out of the building. Roxas decided he'd walk as slowly has humanly possible, anything to prolong his time with Siefer. The thing that pissed him off the most about his teacher, was that he was only 23 or so (or at least he looked like it) making it seem as if he was just another kid rubbing it in his face that he owned him. It seemed that he had to stay after with him as least once a week, for stupid things that everyone else got away with. He'd tried to transfer out, but his parents (being the oh so loving people they were) made him stay in the class, saying he'd have to learn to deal with people he didn't like in the real world, so he should learn to deal with it now. (good old supporting dad)

The blond grimaced when he reached the dreaded door, and pushed it open to find the math teacher grading papers on his desk. Roxas audibly sighed when he saw the blinds had been shut. Now not only would he have to stay after, but he wouldn't be able to look out the window and induce mental fantasies about Sora as usual. Why does everything go wrong for Roxas?

"Oh..." Seifer stated nonchalantly when he saw the him. "Well go put you stuff down." As Roxas put his stuff down at his desk, Seifer shut the room door. The small blond couldn't be sure, but he could've sore he heard him lock it as well. As Roxas turned around he saw Seifer looking at him.

"Your brothers with Sora Kraze, right?"

Roxas blinked, taken by surprised, Seifer didn't usually engage in small talk. Normally he just sat in his desk for 30 minutes or so, and then left.

"Uh...y-yea." Roxas said shaking off his confusion.

"And both you and he are trying for scholarships, correct?" he took a step closer to the now confused blond.

"Y-yea."

"I see." Seifer then looked around the room. Roxas shivered, something felt very wrong.

"I heard you brother's tryin' to get into Julliard, that he's real talented on Piano." He nonchalantly stated, taking another step nearer to Roxas.

"Y-yea he is." Roxas took a step backwards to make more space between them, cursing when he felt his back hit the classroom's wall.

"You know," Seifer filled the gap, leaving only a few inches between them, "I know a way I could be sure he'd get in." He rested an arm on the wall beside Roxas's head. The small blond flattened himself to the wall, looking up with confusion at the teacher.

"You-You do?" Roxas shuttered.

Seifer smiled. Something about it made the blond's skin crawl.

"Well, I have some pretty good connections with some people in high places. They could get him in in an instance if I asked them to. But," he sighed "My life philosophy is nothing in life is free, and I don't make exceptions." This whole situation was getting a little to creepy for Roxas. Just as he was about to respond, he jumped a little, feeling a gently rubbing his leg.

"But maybe you could pay for him." As Roxas looked away from his leg to Seifer he felt a pair of lips crash against his own. His eyes were wide in shock as Seifer took advantage of his open mouth to slip in his own tongue. This snapped the blond out of his confusion. He struggled against the older man, trying to brake free, only to find his hands pinned to the wall along with his waist. He tried to yell, and squirm away, but unfortunately, the more he struggled, the harder the older male pressed against him, and his cries, after being muffled, came out as whimpers of pleasure. After what seemed like forever, he bite down on Seifer's tongue, hard. He stumbled back, clutching his mouth.

"Dammit! Little bastard!"

Roxas wiped the spit from his mouth. "What the hell are you doing?!" The blond yelled in disgust.

Seifer wiped some blood from his lips. "Don't you want you brother to go to the school of his dreams?"

"What?!"

"I can get him in, or, I can make sure he never does." He smirked, making Roxas want to punch him in the face.

"You want me to have sex with you so my brother can go to college? No way, fuck off perv!" Roxas quickly picked up his bag and headed for the door, pushing past Seifer.

"It's a shame, I've heard he's tried really hard to be able to be qualified. It'll break his heart, when he hears his brother ruined it for him."

Roxas stopped. He was right, if he didn't get to go, he'd be heart broken. He'd wanted to go since they were in elementary school. If Sora didn't get in because of Roxas...what if he never wanted to speak to him again? There was nothing Roxas loved more than Sora. He'd do anything for him...but this was really too much...wasn't it?

"But I..."

"It wouldn't be anything serious, completely casual. And we don't have to tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

Roxas looked around the room, griping his arm nervously.

"...Your sure he'll get in?"

The older male nodded.

Roxas sighed and set his bag down next to the door.


End file.
